The Maraudettes: Lyle's Discovery
by GryffindorTom
Summary: Jenny Potter, the daughter of the Head of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter Fleamont Potter, fancies Lyle Evans, a Muggle born bookworm. Lyle however is in a relationship with Sally Snape, a friend who she has known since childhood. Sally is cheating on Lyle with Regulus Black, the Seeker on the Slytherin Quidditch Team. Regulus is the target of pranks from his sister Sere


Title **The Maraudettes**

Rating **M**

Summary **Jenny Potter, the daughter of the Head of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter Fleamont Potter, fancies Lyle Evans, a Muggle born bookworm. Lyle however is in a relationship with Sally Snape, a friend who she has known since childhood. Sally is cheating on Lyle with Regulus Black, the Seeker on the Slytherin Quidditch Team. Regulus is the target of pranks from his sister Serena and her friends, Jenny, Rebecca and Patricia called the Maraudettes.**

Pairings **Features** **mentions of scenes of Sexual Situations, swearing and Gender Swaps**

Warnings **Lyle/Jenny, Regulus/Sally, Lyle/Sally**

Cast List James Potter – Jenny, Lily Evans – Lyle, Remus Lupin – Rebecca, Sirius Black – Selena, Peter Pettigrew – Patricia, Severus Snape – Sally

 _This is a story which was written in my notebook 6 months ago, and not typed up…until now!_

-The Maraudettes-

 **The Great Hall, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland**

 **3** **rd** **March 1977**

Lyle Arthur Evans stormed into the Great Hall, fuming. He had just come out of the Potions Classroom from a lesson with Professor Slughorn, when he and his girlfriend, Sally Snape, was ambushed by Jenny Potter and her band of annoyances known as the Maraudettes, a group which her cousin, Jason Brown, would describe as 'Slutty mischief makers who would throw their knickers at you!'

Lyle was about to report the incident to her Head of House and Transfiguration Professor, Minerva McGonagall, for Harassment when she suddenly froze, albeit not of her own accord.

"JENNIFER LOUISE POTTER!" Lyle heard his girlfriend shout. "UNFREEZE MY GIRLFRIEND NOW!"

Jenny released Lyle from the body bind and smiled at him. "Why do you have to go out with Snape? Hell, I also saw her shagging McLaggen last week in the Snakes Changing Room whilst giving Black a blowjob!" Jenny shouted, hoping that Sally would hear her and admit to Lyle the truth as to what he had seen. "She is our year's practice girl for Merlin's sake! Why do you think she won't let you shag her!"

"Piss off Potter." Lyle shouted as he headed to his girlfriend of 14 months. Little did he expect that Jenny was right.

 **Slytherin Changing Rooms, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland**

 **23** **rd** **March 1977**

The seeker for the Slytherin Quidditch Team, Regulus Black was leading Sally Snape from the Quidditch Stadium to the Changing Rooms, kissing her and removing her clothes at the same time.

As he was kissing Sally, he did not expect Lyle Evans to come into the Changing Rooms whilst he was kissing Sally, and he certainly did not expect to be hit by the older teen.

"You fucking Mudblood!" Sally shouted, witnessing her illicit lover being assaulted by her partner. "How dare you attack Regulus."

"Well if you weren't whoring yourself out Snape, I wouldn't have hit her." Lyle shouted. "And now you call me a Mudblood? Potter was right, you are nothing but a slut! We're finished you bitch!"

Lyle ran out of the Changing Rooms, heading right past the Gryffindor Changing Rooms when she saw Rebecca Lupin, the second in Lyle's year and a werewolf, along with Patricia Pettigrew, the person who Lyle suspected hated James and his band, yet joined for protection, heading towards her.

"Evans. Evans!" Lupin shouted, getting her attention. "I heard Snape. Do you want me and Patricia to sort her out?"

Lyle looked at Rebecca and Patricia and frowned. "She and that bastard that Selena is related to have been going behind my back. I don't give a fuck at what you do to her."

The two Maraudettes looked at Lyle as if their Christmas had come early. Lyle Evans had given them permission to prank Snape and Regulus Black! "Little Mr Prefect has lost his mind Pattie!" Rebecca said. "Just wait until Jenny hears about it."

Lyle didn't wait to hang around as he needed somewhere for himself, leaving a note for Jenny Potter to meet her somewhere private…the Astronomy Tower.

' _If Sally is going to cheat on me…I will get even by snogging Potter!'_ Little did Lyle expect that he would not just snog Potter, but lose his virginity to her too!

-The Maraudettes-

 **Disclaimer** I don't own the **Harry Potter series.** Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only. Any text used from the Harry Potter series is used under the fair use allowances of various copyright acts

 **Social Media** You can now like " **GryffindorTom** " on Facebook and Twitter to get all of the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more. You can also discuss this story and much, much more on Reddit - just navigate to r/ **GryffindorTomOfficial** on there.

 **Reviews** Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.

 **Type** One-Shot

 **Status** Complete

 **Distribution** FFN, AO3, GryffindorTom Online

 **Story ID** **080**

 **Publish Date** **17/12/2016**


End file.
